


车路士的男孩

by coldvoice



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldvoice/pseuds/coldvoice
Summary: “我的青春是一场晦暗的风暴。”
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	车路士的男孩

·1

沾着泥浆的足球骨碌滚过来，被他伸脚拦住。。

罗抬眼，果不其然，那个黑头发学弟在球门那里又蹦又跳，而料理协会的山治跑过来。

“谢谢了啊。”卷眉毛学弟似乎并不认得他，只是跟他道谢一声，又带着球回到场上，而跟他同队的路飞就兴奋扑上去嚷嚷。

……也不知道有多少汗水泥浆，罗心想。他又低下头继续读书，暴雨初息，道路上小水洼晶晶亮反射着阳光，有时风吹过叶片抖动，头顶的树梢还会泼下水点一阵，他坐的长椅离球场有点距离，那群学弟似乎又开始了新一轮竞技，罗手肘撑在长椅扶手处，诗集半响只翻过去一页。

男孩们球技也不算差，但球总是对准了罗一样飞出球场，这次也不用他拦，球直挺挺撞在了树上，力度足够大，直接把树干震得摇了又摇，附着的雨水直接就势滚落，罗恼火地叹了一口气，认命看这次又是谁来捡球。

黑头发的学弟笑嘻嘻小跑过来，大声喊他那个滑稽的外号，五六月的午后确实热，他把红外套脱了，只松垮垮套了一件橙色背心，上臂还有浅浅的短袖晒痕，黑发稍长，发梢也不知是汗水还是刚刚的雨水，长手长脚的少年瘦削得像猴子，却不像猴子精明外露，傻乎乎把牙齿也笑得露出来，鼻梁上还贴着创口贴。浅棕色皮肤晒得发红，他跑过来，罗就嗅到运动过后男孩子的味道，他在草地上扑腾的青草汁液涩味和汗水的咸腥。

他走到罗身边，踩定球，预备要踢回去，罗盯着他已经裹满泥水的球鞋，没头没脑跟他说：“你刚刚淋雨了。”

“什么？”路飞显然有些茫然，罗摇摇头，他疑惑看这个学长想要发问，球场上同伴开始催促，于是他一脚把球踢回场上，人也飞身回到场上。

罗再收回视线，书页已经被浸透，白纸黑字，透明得应该像玻璃。

·2

路飞第一次见罗，又是在狼狈的情况下。

跳脱的男孩看见足球就脚痒，在宿舍楼下要把那只无辜的球踢进垃圾桶，又在看到垃圾桶里钻出来一只黑猫时硬生生转向踢空，控不住力把自己一脚踢倒地上，崴了脚在校医院办公室唉声叹气。

罗帮希尔尔克医生坐个班，冷眼看着大一小男孩苦着脸问他要多久才能好，然后手舞足蹈描述他抱着猫去校外看兽医回来才发现自己脚腕肿成个馒头，接着话题拐到那只猫现在寄养在他们球队经理娜美那里，又邀请他去看他进入院足球队后第一次校赛，晚上没什么病人，罗也就纵容着聒噪的小男生在那里叨叨他的猫和球。

路飞挺喜欢这个学长的，他忘了带校园卡，他就把他的卡借给他用，就是名字绕口了一点，于是路飞喊他特拉仔，而罗听见这个外号的表情扭曲了一下，似乎开始后悔纵容他。

晚上十一点，校医院该关门了，路飞似乎还想赖在办公室，罗问他：“你还不回宿舍？”路飞不回答他问题，却说：“特拉仔，我请你吃宵夜吧！”罗说：“晚上吃宵夜对身体不好——你别扯我！”

罗很少吃路边摊，他只是陪着路飞买了一大堆添加各种酱料的食物，看大一学弟坐在人行道旁大快朵颐，路飞吃得腮帮鼓鼓，眼睛都眯起来，像在吃什么珍馐，还硬塞给他一只鸡肉卷，罗看着他不吃的面皮愁到头秃，恰巧一只肥润的橘猫从旁边的小情侣处踱步过来，骄矜地在他们面前趴下，又乖又娇，罗要把手中食物推给猫，却被旁边路飞探头过来一口叼走里面的肉块，罗跟猫一起瞪他，而小男生也专注地看着罗，亮黑的瞳孔像看着全世界。

他给了罗一个酱香饼味的笑容。

·3

路飞醒来时候天色昏黄，墙上壁灯已经亮堂，他努力眨眨眼睛，还没动弹，旁边坐着的人就俯身看他。

黑发的学长没什么表情，只是比平常见到时嘴唇抿平成一条线，校医院的病房已经老旧了，绿色大吊扇在头上吱呀吱呀转，扇叶投下的阴影在罗脸上迅速变化形状，他默不作声看进来的护士给路飞检查完后又听她叮嘱注意事项，护士出去后，罗方才放下刚刚一直拿在手中的书。

路飞这时已经想起自己为什么会在校医院，他摸摸头上摔出来的大包，嗷哟了一声，笑嘻嘻跟罗说话：“特拉仔你是在守着我吗？谢谢啦！”罗眉眼冷淡，看着不太高兴，但还是回答：“你的朋友刚走没多久，等会儿他们就回来了，你摔得也不太重，但CT还是要照的。”磨了磨牙，没忍住加了一句：“该你下着雨在那踢球。”

大男孩儿嘻嘻地笑，显得不以为意，虽然护士叮嘱不要轻易活动，但康复能力异于常人的院足球队队长就没听进去一个字，但是未来的外科医生在旁边盯着，路飞一有想下床的动作就瞪他，眼看着指针慢腾腾走到八点，路飞实在有点躺不住，想把手机掏出来玩，又被罗喝住：“现在用眼你想再晕一回？”路飞气鼓鼓瞪他，罗一点不理睬他，他转转眼珠，咧开嘴笑：“那特拉仔跟我聊天吧！”

罗的手指正拈着书页，听他这样说顿了顿，相比下午一会儿才翻过去一页，现在他的速度就有点太快了，他撑着脑袋叹了一口气，准备把书本合上，不意路飞又说：“要不，特拉仔给我念书听？”

罗抬头，少年的黝黑的眼一眨不眨看他，和常人长大了逐渐浅淡的瞳色不同，路飞的瞳孔是深颜色的黑，他认真看着一个人时候，就好像整个世界只有这么一个人，但被看着的人分明知道，这个人能看到整个世界。

罗抿了抿唇，心知在路飞那群同样吵吵嚷嚷的朋友回医院前是没法让路飞安静下来了，只好妥协：“我给你念书，你好好躺着，行吗？”他在“好好”上加重了语气，分明是烦不胜烦的模样，但路飞笑得更开，就好像这个跟他并不熟识的学长给他念书，是什么可以令他高兴到笑得整个天空都亮堂的事。

罗便接着他刚看到的篇章，开始念：“古代的修道院，在那些大墙上，一幅幅壁画展示神圣的真理……*”

午后下过暴雨，蛙鸣从敞开的窗户进来，还夹着两三蚊虫，罗念着诗，还有心思轻轻拍开路飞小腿上伏着的蚊子，他心思浮游，想窗外的榉树实在招惹蚊子，想以前帮忙没有发现校医院的被单已经发黄，想夏天的风。

他又掀过去一页，开始念第二首：“我的青春是一场晦暗的风暴……”

路飞望着罗的侧脸，每次见到他，罗总是皱着眉的，皱着眉看他，皱着眉说话，皱着眉离开，但现在他没有皱眉，他和路飞呆在一起，然后把眉头舒展开来。

路飞说：“特拉仔，你喜欢我吧。”

榉树长窄的叶子掉下来，走廊传来低语声，头顶的灯依旧很亮，没有像散文里猝然变暗，罗把书合起装进背包，礼貌向进门来的金发男性点头，然后起身离开。

他走在湿润得令人踩上去会心慌的弥漫水腥的走廊上，下午暴雨后人来人往，带进来无数脚印，熟识的医生跟他打招呼，他没有回应。

脚步越来越快，他走到校医院门口，猛然又抬头，看到三楼那间病房还亮着灯，病床不靠窗看不见那个人有没有乱动，他想刚刚走之前应该告诉山治注意事项。

然后，然后。然后。

·4

从图书馆最高层眺望，刚刚可以看见隔了两栋教学楼的小运动场，简单把校道和球场切割开的铁丝网上攀延着可能是校工种的丝瓜，雨势渐缓，隔着被雨雾笼罩的落地玻璃，罗看见有人在球场上跑跳，一点橙色格外分明。

打开手机，他就看到同样是大一的直系学弟乔巴兴高采烈在朋友圈说要去踢球，罗没忍住啧了一声，想想都知道是哪个闲不下来十分钟的家伙闹的。

他又转头看那点橙色的身影，也许旁边还有其他人，但他只看得到路飞，雨停了，太阳占据天空的速度快得诧异，阳光从葱茏的木棉树叶子中投射在玻璃上，连带着开了空调的室内似乎也热了起来。

他托腮，看着橙色的小点满场冲来冲去，不知疲倦地跑跳，阳光渐猛，玻璃反光得厉害，罗犹疑了一下，把书收起来。

·5

后来九月份台风季，罗宿舍阳台玻璃被吹得砰砰作响，按照每个南方居民都会的那样，他们把玻璃好好的贴上胶带，而路飞爱闹，用黄胶带在玻璃门上贴出一个皮卡丘，本来能远眺江景的门被他贴上不伦不类的小动物坏了意趣，罗无奈地在心里向下一个住进来的住客道歉。

阳台外是一棵硕大的玉兰花，这时候也被风吹得东倒西歪，看着它摇摆，想着明天就会在树下看见被风劈下来的树桠和花瓣，罗有点遗憾。路飞洗好澡从浴室出来，一扑扑到罗床上，结果鼻梁硌到罗放在床头的书，酸疼得他生理泪水都流出来。

那只被路飞拣去绝育的黑猫趾高气扬坐在枕头上看他的笨蛋主人打开书，另外一个主人走过来亲他，矮个子的主人说：“哎，书签夹着的那页不是之前特拉仔你给我念的那首诗吗？”

行雷闪电，玉兰树的枝叶拍打着栏杆，雨水哗啦啦随着风掀进阳台扑上皮卡丘又一行行流下去，猫被抱进怀里，听它的主人念它听不懂的诗。

“我的青春是一场晦暗的风暴，星星点点，漏下明晃晃的阳光……”

·6

但是时间再转回夏季，总是惹人心烦地闷热，隔了红绿灯，罗定定看着路对面那个左手一碗炸土豆右手一捆烤肉串还从旁边的好友那里咬走一大口冰激凌的家伙，无声叹了口气。

宵夜街往往凌晨比白日人声鼎沸，从实验室回博士楼并不用穿过最热闹那段路，但罗还是费劲绕个弯去抓那个前天还因为一头磕在石头上摔晕过去的家伙，昨天他到外校去，今天回来就看见这小子乱跑乱吃东西，罗恨恨想，他身边到底是些什么不靠谱朋友……

他驻足在路飞面前，男孩儿抬头看罗，他刚从买宵夜的人群里头挤出来，为了护着排队排到的食物而出了一身汗，五月底，即使有夜风也不见得凉快到哪里，他的鼻尖上停着光亮的汗，嘴边是冰激凌未融化的奶油，而罗看着他，觉得他太可爱。

罗说：“你前几天才摔了，现在就乱跑乱跳？”是责怪的口吻，但路飞咧开嘴笑，把烤串一举，放了太多孜然的油香蹿进他鼻子里，他坦坦荡荡问他：“你也要吃吗？”

罗气结，而旁边索隆也笑了：“看来路飞是真的很喜欢你啊——唔卷眉毛你扯我干嘛！”同样站在旁边的山治扯着绿头发男生扭头就走，剩下罗跟路飞站在花坛旁边，煎炸烹炒声音不绝于耳，络绎人群从罗背后走过，都拿着食物，笑语影绰，一只狸花从花坛爬出来，娇气地喵，尾巴轻轻甩着路飞的运动裤。

学校的猫早就被宠坏，见到人就讨吃的，路飞要嘘她，罗无语看着路飞护食的样子，转头去买了一碗肉粥回来，而路飞和狸花还在对嘘，俨然一大一小两只猫，罗憋不住笑了一声。

猫慢慢舔着粥，路飞把手上的东西没几下吃完，问罗：“特拉仔你不吃吗？”罗摇摇头，又忍不住要训他：“你才摔了几天，能不能吃点油盐不重的？”路飞吐吐舌头，跟他做鬼脸，结果自己先笑了。罗看着他笑得越来越厉害，终于自己也笑了，轻轻骂他：“笨蛋。”

夜风把烟火气吹到这边来，杂七杂八的食物香气混杂起来，罗深深吐了一口气，看着路飞的眼神柔和：“一点多了，回宿舍吧。”

“等等。”

路飞把手上的袋子塞到垃圾桶，又找出纸巾擦擦手，然后踮起脚，还带着食物温热的手捧着罗的脸，轻轻亲了上去。而罗尝到路飞唇上停留的盐粒，和自己疯狂跳动的心。

狸花轻轻地喵，今夜有人坠入爱河。

**Author's Note:**

> *“古代的修道院，在那些大墙上，一幅幅壁画展示神圣的真理，”引自波德莱尔《坏修士》
> 
> *“我的青春是一场晦暗的风暴，星星点点，漏下明晃晃的阳光；”引自波德莱尔《仇敌》


End file.
